They have a cave troll
by jedijunkie
Summary: Pippin gets flung off the cave troll, but this time he doesn't just get up and walk it off. (Movie based)
1. Cave Troll

The first time I saw the part of TFOTR where the cave troll attacks and Merry and Pippin jump on it and get thrown off, the first thing I thought of when Pippin gets thrown is how much that had to hurt. So here is my version of it.

Disclaimer- Sadly I own nothing L

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Pippin saw the troll brutally stab Frodo, he was outraged. He couldn't believe Frodo was gone. All he wanted to do was make the troll pay for what it had done. Before he could think through his options, he lunged on top of the troll and began beating it. He didn't even realize that Merry had the same idea until he looked over and saw Merry next to him, attacking the troll as if it was Sauron. 

Legolas had been shooting arrows at the troll, trying to get it to stop, but the troll acted like it was unaffected. Merry and Pippin were stabbing it repeatedly, but nothing seemed to stop the troll. After what seems like hours to Pippin, which had actually only been mere moments, the troll reached behind itself and grabbed Merry. It swung Merry wildly around, like he was only a toy. Pippin was even more outraged at this and with renewed strength, stabbed at the troll's neck. The troll then started swaying around, trying to get Pippin off its back. In one last effort Pippin plunged his sword into the troll's neck. The troll's head whipped back and Legolas shot an arrow into its mouth. The arrow logged itself in the back of the troll's throat. The troll tried to fight it, but after staggering a few seconds, it fell to the cold, hard ground. Pippin, who was on the troll's back, was flung off it. Pippin could feel himself flying through the air for a brief second then felt himself land hard on the ground. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then all went black.

Merry slowly rose to his feet. He was sore from the rough landing, but otherwise unhurt. His primary concern was for Frodo, so he staggered over to where Frodo was laying. Aragorn was kneeling down beside him, with the rest of the fellowship sadly looking on. Aragorn lifted Frodo's seemingly lifeless body a little and rolled him onto his side. Just then Frodo took a gasp of breath, as if he had been holding it the whole time. He seemed to be in some pain, but Sam assured everyone that he was alive. Frodo told the rest of the fellowship that he was alright and not hurt. Aragorn was amazed that Frodo was alive, let alone unhurt. He told Frodo that he should be dead and that the spear would have skewered a wild bore. Gandolf knew that there was more to Frodo's miraculous survival. Once Gandolf voiced this, Frodo revealed his Mithril vest. Gimli was amazed at the sight of the Mithril, for he knew what it was worth. Through all the excitement, no one noticed Pippin wasn't watching Frodo like the rest of them. He wasn't standing next to Merry or any of the rest of the Fellowship. He wasn't even standing at all. All he was doing was lying on the dirty cold ground, mixed with the dead bodies of the fallen orcs and the massive corpse of the cave troll. No one noticed, not even Merry, Pippin's best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ohh the suspense J This was completely random and it is based on the movie, even though the book is better, but Billy makes a very good Pippin. R/R please. Next chapter will be posted soon. And I will update all my other stories badly in need of updating.


	2. To the bridge

Here is chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed. There will be dialog in this chapter. I didn't put it into the last because I don't like copying other people's words that much. So, without further delay…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the Fellowship made sure Frodo was alright to go on, Gandolf instructed everyone to head for the bridge of Khazad-Dum. They all followed Gandolf, not realizing one of the nine was not with them. As they ran, thousands of Orcs chased them from behind, then more appeared in front of them. Orcs started coming up out of holes in the ground and the ceiling, until the Fellowship was surrounded. The Orcs circled around them, snarling and growling at them, while inching slowly closer. All seemed hopeless, until a rumbling could be heard off in the distance. All the Orcs turned and saw the red light approaching, and they knew what it was. They turned and went back into the holes from where they came. Gimli, who did not know what was approaching, thought that they had scared them off. Gandolf knew differently though, he knew what was coming. Then they all heard the rumbling growl again. That was when they new something terrible was coming. Boromir wondered what it was and asked Gandolf what the new devilry was. Gandolf shut his eyes for a few seconds, then, after the growl was heard again, he answered by saying that it was a Balrog and then instructed everyone to run. 

Through all this excitement, Pippin lay unmoving. He had no idea what was going on with the rest of the fellowship. He didn't even know that the fellowship had left him behind. He was swarming through an unchanging blackness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

More Pippin in the next chapter, I didn't know how to fit him into this one. Thanks to all the many people who reviewed, and please review some more, it is the only mail I get.


	3. Awake

Whew, another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I just started school and I have had a bunch of homework. I wrote this chapter in creative writing. The teacher allows us to write while she is talking so I will get more done.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Pippin awoke feeling cold. He was unsure of where he was and how he got there. All he knew for sure was that he wasn't in the Shire. The ground was hard and there was a foul stench in the air. His head was throbbing with pain. Though the room he was in was dark, he could tell that everything was made of stone and the ceiling was high up. There was a small stream of light that illuminated the room just enough so he could make out forms and structures. The place was unfamiliar to him and he thought he was alone, but once Pippin started looking around, he saw strange looking corpses' scattered throughout the room.

            As Pippin began to sit up, he noticed some movement off to his left. He whipped his head around to see what was making the movement, when he saw the most hideous looking creature he had ever seen. The creature, which was staggering towards Pippin, was black and covered in armor. It had a head wound that leaked black blood and its face was disfigured looking. After a few moments of staring at it, Pippin jumped up and began to run in the opposite direction. The sudden movement did cause him to stumble some, but he managed to make it almost to the door, before another one of the hideous creatures got up and stepped in his path.

            "What do we have here?" The second creature snarled at him, glancing over at the other.

            "I don't know, maybe food of some sort. It has been awhile since we have eaten raw meat." The first beast replied.

            "Or maybe there are more of them and we could take this one hostage. He could lead us to the rest. So, small one, are there more of you?" It asked Pippin, glaring menacingly at him.

            Pippin only stood there, staring at the second black creature. He knew that he was with others at one time, but he couldn't remember much of the details. He figured that if he didn't say anything, they would think he was alone and then they wouldn't go after his friends. 

            "So, your not going to talk. Well, we will just have to get it out of you the hard way." The second one said, ending it with a demented laugh.

            The second one approached Pippin, drawing his sword. He pressed the cold metal tip of the sword against Pippin's neck, which drew a trickle of blood.

            "Are you going to talk?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is longer and has dialog. I think that makes half of you happy, as for the rest, I don't care. I can only please some people at a time. Maybe in the next chapter everyone will be happy. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them!!!


	4. Realization

Here is chapter 4. I will try to make it longer, but this story isn't exactly writing itself and I am having a hard time putting my thoughts and feelings into words, so bear with me. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As Merry Followed the rest of the fellowship, he noticed something was terribly wrong. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. He didn't know how he could have missed something this important, but he supposed that in the few minutes that he was running he was caught up in the intensity of the moment. All he was worrying about the last couple of minutes was getting himself to safety, not about who else was next to him. 

            Merry realized the graveness of his mistake almost as instantly as he noticed he made one. He stopped abruptly, almost causing Frodo to run into him. 

            "What is it? Keep running!" Frodo yelled at him.

            "Pippin!" Merry yelled back, turning around and beginning to run in the opposite direction. 

            "Merry!" Aragorn yelled after him, noticing that he was running straight for the Balrog.

            Merry ran as fast as he could, back to where he last saw Pippin. He only managed to get a few hundred yards away from the rest of the fellowship, when he was grabbed by Gandolf, who had been trailing the group. Merry fought desperately to get away from Gandolf, but he was unable to pry his small body out of his grip. 

            "Meriadoc Bradybuck, what are you thinking?" Gandolf questioned Merry, while running with the rest of the fellowship. No one had noticed Pippin was not with them, nor had they heard Merry scream his name.

            "Pippin! We left Pippin!" Merry yelled as loud as he could.

            "Do not worry about him now, worry about yourself." Gandolf told him, right before the fellowship got to the stairs. "Lead them on, the bridge is near." Gandolf instructed Aragorn, handing Merry over to him. Aragorn hesitated for a moment, but Gandolf shoved him forwards, commanding that he did as he said.

            After going down the stairs for a few flights, they came to a gap. Legolas jumped across the gap, followed by Gandolf. Arrows from other orcs began to rain down upon them, nearly hitting them a couple of times. Aragorn handed the still fighting Merry over to Boromir and instructed him to jump. Another part of the bridge began to give away just as Boromir jumped across the gap with Merry, leaving Aragorn and Frodo with Gimli and Sam. More arrows were coming at them now and Aragorn realized if everyone didn't get to the bridge soon that they would end up being shot. Legolas was shooting back at the orcs, never missing, but he was greatly outnumbered. Aragorn grabbed Sam by his jacket and threw him across the gap to Gandolf, who caught him effortlessly. Aragorn glanced back at Gimli, getting ready to grab him and toss him across, but Gimli refused.

            "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He told Aragorn, preparing to jump. He misjudged the distance and landed on the very edge of the other side, but Legolas was there and snatched his beard trying to pull him up.

            "Not the beard!" Gimli yelled to Legolas, but he continued to pull him up by the beard.

            After Gimli was safely on the other side, another huge chunk of the stairs broke off and Aragorn and Frodo scrambled to get safely back. Now the gap was too large for anyone to jump or be tossed across. While Aragorn was thinking what to do, the stair a huge piece of the ceiling gave and crashed into the stairs, causing the portion that Aragorn and Frodo was on to crack and begin swaying. Aragorn used this to their advantage and he and Frodo leaned forward to help get the portion of the stairs to fall forward, enabling them to jump to the other side. The broken portion of the stairs move forward and connected with the part the rest of the fellowship was on and Aragorn and Frodo fell forward into their companion's arms. Almost instantly after the fellowship was safely on the remaining part, they took off running again. After they had successfully left the stairs, fire was all around. The rest of the fellowship ran past Gandolf and Merry, and Gandolf told them, 

            "Go to the Bridge. Hurry!" After everyone had passed him, he turned and faced the fire, that's when the Balrog rose from the flames. The whole time Merry had been fighting to get back to Pippin, but when he saw the Balrog, he froze in Gandolf's arms. The Balrog roared in the wizard's face and lunged after him. Gandolf turned and ran the opposite direction, with the rest of the companionship. They ran until they got across the bridge, but Gandolf, who was holding Merry, stopped in the middle of it. He turned and faced the oncoming Balrog and began to command it.

            "You cannot pass!" He yelled at the Balrog, who wasn't even phased by Gandolf.

            "Gandolf!" Frodo yelled at Gandolf, as if trying to warn him to get away from it.

            "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the Shadow! You shall not pass." Gandolf commanded and raised his sword and staff over his head with one hand and slammed it down on the bridge. There was a bright light and then when the Balrog lunged for him and Merry, the bridge collapsed under its weight. Gandolf stood holding Merry on the half of the bridge that was still intact, thinking he had succeeded in sending the Balrog back to the shadow, but when Gandolf turned, the Balrog used his fiery whip to grab onto Gandolf's leg and pull him down. When he went down he dropped Merry on the edge of the bridge and Gandolf slipped further, now only holding on with his fingertips. When Merry landed, he smacked his head hard on one of the jagged rocks, slicing his forehead. He sat up just as Gandolf spoke his last words.

            "Fly you fools." Was the last thing Gandolf said before he plummeted into the black abyss. 

            "Gandolf!" Frodo yelled, but he was too late.

            "Mister Merry!" Sam yelled to Merry, silently pleading that he come away from the edge.

            "Legolas, Boromir, take the Hobbits outside. I will get Merry." Aragorn instructed the Elf and Man.

            Aragorn swiftly ran to Merry, who was staring absently across the gap, where there once was a bridge. Silent tears fell down Merry's cheeks. Aragorn slowly took the last few steps to him and spoke softly.

            "Merry we need to go. It's not your fault, but we need to get out of here. Everything will be alright." Aragorn tried to sound encouraging, but found his voice failing.

            When Merry did not respond, Aragorn gently picked him up and carried him towards the exit. Merry, who was just a minute ago fighting to get away from Gandolf, now was uncharacteristically quiet. All he did was stare at the gap that separated him from his cousin and best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Was that long enough for everyone? Sorry there was no Pippin in this one, but I needed to explain what was going on at the other end of the story. The next chapter might have Pippin in it, but I haven't decided yet. Open for suggestions.


	5. A Hobbits Love

Here is chapter 5. I am trying to make everyone happy with what I am writing, but as soon as I do what some people wanted, other people want something. But I do like all the suggestions I have been getting, but sorry if I don't take your advice, there is just too much I have to change in my story. Sorry if you don't like what I am doing, just review or e-mail me and I will try to work it out ASAP. And on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Once outside, Merry was placed on the ground, but he didn't seem to notice. All he did was stare in the direction from whence they just came. Aragorn was really worried about Merry's strange behavior, but he knew why Merry was acting so. 'He was once so full of energy and happy, nothing seemed to damper his spirits. Now he is nothing, filled with emptiness.' Aragorn thought to himself. Boromir and Legolas seemed to notice to, and were concerned as well, but they also knew why this was. Frodo and Sam were probably the only ones who knew how much Merry was affected by leaving Pippin behind.

            Aragorn knew that danger was ever present, and that he needed to have everyone keep moving, but he wasn't sure he possessed the power to do so. He did not want to push Merry any more than was necessary, but he knew taking him out of Moria pushed him farther than what was necessary. So, not knowing what else to do, he chose to move everyone on.

            "Legolas, get them up." He instructed, but only to be interrupted by Boromir.

            "Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir yelled to Aragorn.

            "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs." He retaliated, in a much harsher tone. 

            Legolas and Boromir complied with Aragorn's decision. Boromir walked over to the weeping Sam and helped him up. Legolas went to get Merry up. When he approached Merry, he saw something that he never wanted to see on any of the Hobbits faces, especially the younger ones. Merry had a look on his face that was blank. He looked as if he was lost and had no reason to go on with life. At that moment Legolas began to understand the love of Hobbits.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy with school, helping my friend move into her new house and being sick. I promise to update more. Next chapter will deal with Pippin…and maybe some Pip pain. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, keep up the great work :) 


	6. Merry?

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been extremely busy with school projects and church. It seems that whenever I have time to update, I have an asthma attack or I am sick. So, here is chapter 6. It has Pippin in it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Pippin drew in a deep breath as he felt to cold blade piercing his skin. He felt blood coming down his neck, but he was helpless to do anything. If he moved, the orc would probably slit his throat. If he talked, he throat was probably going to get slit, and if he just stood there, he would suffer the some fate. He couldn't just stand there and die without trying something.

            "What do you want from me?" He ventured to ask.

            "What do you think we want? We want you dead." The orc snarled back, "Unless you can give us information on your fellow companions, and there whereabouts. We could be nice and let you die quickly."

            "What's the alternative?" Pippin questioned.

            "We could make your death slow and painful." The second orc answered.

            "What if I don't know anything about my companions whereabouts, but I know something about them." He said.

            "Oh really, and what would that be?" The first orc asked, chuckling to himself.

            "I know that they will come back for me and when they find you, you will die a slow and painful death." Pippin boldly spat out.

            "Do you really think that they will come for you? They didn't even look back when they left. They never even noticed you were done. Heck, they probably think that you are dead, or soon will be. They are not coming for you." The orc laughed in his face.

            "They will come! They haven't forgotten me!" Pippin yelled. pulling away from the orc.

            Pippin ran as fast as he could, jumping over fallen bodies and rocks. He new that if the orcs caught him, they would kill him. His only hope was to escape the, but he didn't know the way out. Pippin didn't get far enough to try and find the bridge, or the way out. Just as he left the room, he felt a siering pain in his left shoulder. The last thing Pippin remembered was the nasty face of the orc, and yelling for his best friend, Merry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, that was short, but that is all I can do now, I have to do my homework. Next chapter will be Pippin again.


	7. Arrow

Once again it took me a long time to update, but asthma is running my life at the moment, and since I lost my inhaler, it takes longer for me to get over the attacks. As I promised this one will be about Pippin and a little bit longer, hopefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When the orc saw the small creature running off, he gave chase. He didn't get far until he realized that he would never catch up with it. Its only other alternative was to stop it by force. He pulled out his bow and an arrow, placed the arrow on the string and pulled it back. He aimed for the shoulder, hoping it wouldn't damage it too much, and fired. The shot was well aimed, for it pierced the shoulder perfectly, bringing down the Hobbit.

            "You think we killed it?" The other orc asked, approaching Pippin.

            "No, I think it is still among the living." He replied, and to prove his point, he kicked Pippin's stomach hard with his metal boot.

            Pippin let out a tiny moan when the orc viciously kicked him, but still remained unconscious. The orcs, not knowing what to do with him, picked him up and slung him over one of their shoulders, the arrow still lodged deeply in his shoulder. 

            "Where do you think the rest are?" The second orc asked.

            "I don't know, but they have probably left the mines after the rest of the intruders. I suppose we better find them." He replied.

            "Yeah, what way do you want to go?" The second one inquired.

            "To the bridge, I think that is where his friends went." The first orc said, gesturing to the limp body slung over his shoulder.

            Once the two orcs reached the bridge, they saw a gang of other orcs. Seeing this pleased the two immensely. 

            "Eirak, what have you got there?" One of the other orcs asked.

            "One of the intruders, had to shoot him though. Hope the poison doesn't do too much damage." Laughed Eirak, the first orc.

            "We figured you and Lukuck got killed by those filthy humans and that nasty elf." Said another orc.

            Eirak and Lukuck followed the rest of the orcs across a narrow path leading outside the mines. The path was hidden to those who didn't know it existed. Though all the rough treatment, Pippin remained unconscious, unaware of the impending danger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, maybe that was a little short, but that is all I have time for now. I promise to update sooner from now on. Sorry for the cheesiness of this chapter, the rest will be better. And this story will have a lot more chapters. May the Force be with you…Luke Skywalker


	8. Lost

Well, finally I am updating. Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day, but my life has been pretty hectic for the last few weeks. I am ditching my homework long enough to write this. So, here goes…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Merry and the rest of the remaining fellowship had arrived in Lothlorien late last night. After speaking with Galadriel, they were taken to a place to sleep. Merry remained silent through all this. He kept his head down and did nothing but think of the last time he saw Pippin. Pippin and him were fighting the cave troll, protecting Frodo. That was it, the last look he got of his small cousin was a look of determination and love. Love for his older cousin, Frodo. 

            "Merry, come here and eat some food." Sam suggested to Merry, but all Merry did was turn and walk in the opposite direction.

            "Now young Meriadoc, you need to eat. Please, just try something for me." Aragorn told him.

            "I am not a young as Pippin wa…" Merry started to whisper in a barely audible voice, but stopped to choke back a sob. 

            "Oh Mr. Merry. It'll be alright." Sam tried to reassure him.

            Both Merry and Frodo had lost someone very close to him. Gandolf was more than a wizard to Frodo. He was a very close friend. Frodo looked up to Gandolf. He was the leader of the fellowship, they were all lost without him, but Frodo not only lost a leader, he lost a friend. Merry, on the other hand, was feeling a deeper loss. Pippin was his very close cousin. They did everything together. Pippin was more than his best friend, he was a brother. Merry felt lost without him. Everything was depressing without Pippin's cheery voice ringing in his ears. Nothing would ever be the same again.

*~*~*~*~*

            Pippin woke to find himself surrounded by hundreds of nasty orcs. He felt dizzy and sick. The stench coming off the vile creatures was nauseating, and to top that off, he head felt like it was going to explode. His shoulder and arm was a nothing but a searing hot pain on his cold, frozen body. It was night out and he had been stripped of his cloak, shirt and scarf. All he had was his trousers, and those weren't keeping him very warm at all. Everything was making him sick, and he couldn't contain it any longer. Pippin rolled onto his side and began to vomit. He tried not to, but he couldn't help himself. He knew once the orcs realized he was awake, he would get his share of trouble.

            "Look! It is awake!" Lukuck yelled, drawing attention to Pippin, who, by then had stopped vomiting and was now gasping for breath. 

            "Here is your punishment for making a mess" An orc yelled, just before it placed it's foot in Pippin's gut. 

            "Uhhh…" Pippin moaned, only getting himself a few more kicks in the stomach and one in his face, causing a deep gash to form below his left eye, on his cheek.

            "Stay quiet, you filth!" Lukuck yelled at him, delivering one final kick to Pippin's face, splitting his lip open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That is it for now. I know it was short and kind of cheesy, but I really have to get back to my homework. If I get anymore bad grades my dad won't let me go to an out of state college…May the Force be with you ~ Luke Skywalker


	9. Scarf

Sorry for the long break in chapters, but I got the flu real bad, then pneumenitis, then I had a lot of make-up work to do and everything else, so finally, here is the next chapter…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Aragorn had spent some time over the net few days talking with some elves. He never disclosed any of the information with the rest of the fellowship, or so Merry thought. On January 25, Merry got the worst news of his life. It had been little over a week since the day he lost Pippin. Aragorn came over with the rest of the remaining fellowship behind him. He was sitting alone at the base of a tree, which he did often since arriving in Lothlorien. Aragorn carefully approached him and placed his hand on Merry's knee.

            "Merry, I have something to tell you. The rest I just got dome telling," he said glancing to the six who stood behind him. "I regret to tell you this, but the elves that have been looking for Pippin," he paused to gather his thoughts, "they found some of his clothing, which had blood on it." At this Aragorn stopped and waited a few moments to let Merry digest the news that was just delivered to him.

            "Merry, also Pippin's scarf was found. I thought you might want to have it." Aragorn added, looking back at Legolas, who held the small scarf in his hands.

            "He isn't dead, I know he isn't" Merry whispered.

            "We would all want that Merry, but…" Boromir began, only to be stopped by Merry running between him to Legolas.

            "I would very much like to have that scarf, Pippin will be wanting it when I find him." Merry told him, very politely. 

            "Merry, I don't want to see you…" Boromir started, to only be interrupted by Merry again.

            "I will find Pippin, or he will find me, either way we will be together. I know he hasn't forgot about me, or quite thinking about me. He knows I am alive and I know he is too. Everything will be the same again!" Merry shouted, before storming off to find another place to sit and think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Pippin had been thinking a lot, just not about Merry. He was thinking more of the arrow that was still imbedded in his shoulder, and of the pain that it caused. He didn't know for sure, but he knew that there had to be something on the tip of the arrow that made his flesh feel like it was on fire. If he moved, it only got worse. When the orcs had been kicking him, The arrow got jostled around and was now bleeding again. On top of this his face felt as if it were shattered. The metal boots the orcs wore weren't to pretty, but they messed up his face pretty good. The cut on his cheek was still bleeding a little, but before, it had been bleeding profusely. With laying in the dirt on the ground, his wounds were sure to be infected by now. 

            As Pippin lay bleeding, his mind went back to Merry. How he hoped Merry was alright. Never would he want anything happen to Merry, his dear cousin. Just before Pippin slipped into the darkness, he made one last promise to Merry…

            **Merry, wherever you are, I will never forget you and I will never let you come to the same fate as me. I will always be there for you…**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was another pathetic chapter, but I still have homework, and I need to study for my Anatomy practical on all the bones of the body…who hoo!!! Until I get around to the next chapter, May the Force be with you ~ Luke Skywalker 


End file.
